


Galaxies in your eyes

by Sparkles_and_Trash



Category: South Park
Genre: A lot of foreplay, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Craig is a little high, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I had to put them in, I love these ships so much, I'm leaning into the cliche okay, M/M, PWP, Party Fic, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Craig Tucker, Tweek rides tho, Unprotected Sex, Yes I know, and tweek a tiny bit tipsy, but not a lot!, creek - Freeform, party at Token's house, rairpairs, the only other character that speaks is kenny, the others ships are just in the backround, the sex itself doesn't last too long, yeeyee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles_and_Trash/pseuds/Sparkles_and_Trash
Summary: Craig Tucker has been in love with Tweek Tweak for as long as he can remember, and too scared and awkward to make a move for just as long. But a party during their senior year of high school might be just the push he needs to get out of the godforsaken friend zone! If not, Kenny is ready to help things a long.Fluffy PWP, with some good old feelings involved!
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Token Black/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 19
Kudos: 118





	Galaxies in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first proper creek fic, and the first smut I've done in a long time, so all feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> For more South Park and Creek content, check out my Tumblr, sparkles-and-trash.tumblr.com or my Twitter @Trash_doll for more info about my WIP’s and writing!
> 
> I wrote this as practice for a long, multi chapter creek fic I have planned, since I've only done rairepairs for a year it's a bit scary to dip my toes in a bigger ship again, but I figured it's go hard or go home!  
> And I'm already home, so there was only one option!

If you were to walk into the living room of the Black family's mansion in South Park on any regular day, chances are you would first notice the big, classically decorated room with high ceilings and expensive carpet.

Maybe you'd feel your attention drift towards the family photos hanging on the wall, a happy family of three, a mother, a father, and a son.

Maybe you'd walk further into the living space, and notice the tall, fancy fireplace with the detailed carvings, and the trophies won by the son in the house proudly displayed on the mantle, and the expensive looking art on the wall, or the Swarovski chandelier in the middle of the room.

If you'd venture into the kitchen, you'd be taken aback by the beautiful marble counters, the huge fridge, the massive island, and the fact that such a fancy space could still feel personal and homey.

But if you walked into the same mansion on this particular cold and clear November night, though, chances are pretty high none of those things would be what grabbed your attention.

Even the outside of the house were doing a decent job of advertising the party that was going strong inside the luxurious house.

The beat of the music leaked through the windows and wide open front doors, and a bunch of cars were parked in the big driveway, everything from Jeeps to borrowed mini-vans, and most of those cars would still be there the day after, considering the house had sleeping spaces for most of the party-goers, even if they had to get just a little bit creative.

And nothing is more creative than a High School senior, drunk on a Saturday night with their friends and classmates.

If you'd walk through the big front doors this Saturday night, you'd see the entire Senior class of South Park High, and most of the Juniors, spread through the beautiful living room.

You'd see Clyde Donovan, with his fluffy brown hair, soft brown eyes, and letterman jacket, surrounded by Junior girls batting their eyelashes and giggling at every thing he said.

If you're observant, maybe you'd also notice how he didn't really pay attention to any of them, but rather a tall, curvy blonde girl standing by the fireplace, next to her dark haired friend, deeply engrossed in a discussion about current politics.

If you entered the kitchen, you'd see a lanky boy sitting on the marble counter, his eyes sparkly and his light blond bangs falling into his eyes, while he laughed heartily at something a black haired boy next to him had just said.

Maybe if you paid them a little extra attention, you'd notice that both Butters and Stan had pink tinted cheeks and the sparkly look of a teenage crush in their eyes.

Over by the big staircase leading up to the second floor, you'd have to push through a thick crowd of dancing teens, including the son of the house himself, Token Black, and his friend Jimmy Valmer, who was chatting up a pretty brunette from the year below them.

In the middle of the staircase, you'd pass a tall, freckly, redheaded boy with high cheekbones and fire in his eyes, seemingly in a heated argument with a shorter, broad shouldered brown haired boy, who would probably had a handsome face, if it wasn't for the nasty snarling smirk all over it.

If you stopped to listen to their argument for a second, chances are high you'd pick up on the sexual tension that loaded every word between them.

At the top of the stairs, you'd be faced with a long hallway, with a unknown number of door on each side.

It's behind one of these doors this story starts for real.

Behind one of these doors, which one honestly doesn't matter, sat two teenaged boys, passing a joint back and forth between them, exchanging a word or two every few minutes.

The first of the boys were Craig Tucker, a tall, lanky 18 year old with messy, black hair hidden under a dark blue chullo hat, with a long, slim face, a straight nose, and blue eyes so light they looked grey in certain lightning.

The other one, a slightly shorter boy with wavy dark blonde hair, freckles all over his face and hands, slightly crooked teeth and a dopey grin on his face, was Kenny McCormick.

Both boys were seniors, and had know each other all their lives, and had been friendly every since middle school, and despite some rocky moments when their respective friend groups tended to clash every now and then, the two of them always maintained a stable and good friendship.

Now they were sat on the fuzzy purple carpet at one of the many guest rooms of their shared friend's mansion, passing time quietly, just like Craig preferred. Usually he wouldn't have bothered with the joint, but Kenny promised him it was good, mild shit, just to get a bit more loose and chill.

Those were Kenny's words, at least.

Craig wasn't a huge drinker, so he was often kind of the odd one out at parties, especially since he found big, noisy crowds annoying and distracting, but something about it being their last year together had him a bit nostalgic, so he has decided to give this one a try.

At least that's what he was telling himself.

It sure had nothing to do with another, blond friend of his that had made a comment about being excited about the party.

_Yeah, no, for sure not._

Craig took another deep drag of the skillfully rolled joint, before passing it over to Kenny as he let the smoke out of his mouth slowly.

“That's enough for me, dude.”

Craig's voice always had a nasal sound to it, but now it was raspy because of the smoke, which made it sound a little deeper than normal.

Maybe he should take up smoking, after all?

“Really?” Kenny asked, cutting him off before he could dwell on that thought any further.

“Yeah,” Craig said with a slight nod.

“Can't afford to get sleep already.”

Kenny smirked slightly.

“Wouldn't wanna risk falling asleep before Sunshine shows up, right?”

Craig glared over at Kenny.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he said and cleared his throat, trying to distract his body so he wouldn't blush so hard.

It didn't work.

“Whatever,” Kenny said with a knowing smile, and took another long drag of the joint.

“What about you then, McCormick, why are you sitting in this trippy room with me, in stead of being somewhere dark and secluded with a certain owner of this very house?”

Craig shot the question without really thinking, but when his brain caught up with him, he realised he had actually asked a decent question.

Kenny looked caught off guard for about a second, before he caught up and got that careless expression again.

Kenny might fool most people they knew with his nonchalant, nihilistic mask, but Craig knew very well that Kenny actually cared a whole lot about things. He wasn't going to bring that up tonight, though.

“You know very well that Token is so far out of my league it's not even funny, my guy,” Kenny said and made a wavy hand gesture, which made no sense.

“I'm not even sure we're playing the same sport, if you know what I'm saying,” he added with a wink.

Craig rolled his eyes.

Kenny could try to joke this away all he wanted, but Craig knew this was a serious matter, and he was very certain Kenny's feelings weren't one-sided.

But he didn't have a habit of mixing himself in other people's business, and he wasn't about to start now.

“That's bullshit McCormick, and you know it,” he said and eyed his friend carefully.

“But whatever, keep telling yourself whatever you need to be able to sleep at night, knowing deep down you're just too much of a pussy to make a move.”

Kenny's mouth fell open, and he clearly didn't have a witty comeback for that one.

_That sure was a first._

Before the blond had a chance to get himself together, the door to their room burst open, and both the boys sitting on the floor whipped their head around to see who it was.

_Oh fuck. So much for that win._

In the doorframe stood a pale, slim boy, with cornsilk coloured hair standing out in every direction, yet he was somehow pulling the look off.

Not that Craig noticed, or anything.

“Sunshine!” Kenny exclaimed and started getting up from the floor, moving towards the other blond, dumping the joint in a glass of water standing on the purple vanity in the corner of the room.

“He-ey, Ken!” the other blond said in a happy, strained voice and accepted the hug Kenny offered him.

“I was just gonna go and take homeboy's advice, so maybe you could take over here for me, so maybe he can return the favour and follow mine?” Kenny asked with a wink, and the other blonde looked a bit confused, but nodded.

“Sure! Good luck with your advice following!” he said with a small smile, and Kenny thanked him, before quickly turning around to give Craig a wink, before he left and closed the door behind him.

_Fucking Kenny._

Craig swallowed thickly, trying to look everywhere and nowhere at the same time, but of course his eyes landed on the boy who had sat down in front of him.

“Hey, dude,” he said, trying to sound casual, but probably coming off as the biggest nerd in the universe.

Which, admirably, wouldn't be wrong, per se.

The boy in front of him didn't seem to mind, though, and gave him a big, genuine smile and greeted him back.

Tweek Tweak was another one of the people Craig had known his entire life.

He was an odd kid, terribly twitchy and anxious, highly addicted to coffee at a way too early age, forced to constantly work at his parents' coffee shop, with his wild, thick blond hair constantly being a big mess, it made Craig think of supernovas, which was when stars exploded and died.

Well, not the die part, but the star exploding.

Actually, all of Tweek was like that.

He had a pretty face, Craig thought, high cheekbones, soft, poke-able cheeks, huge, green eyes taking up a lot of his face, a soft, genuine smile, and a ton of little freckles that wasn't really visible until you got up close.

The freckles was probably Craigs favourite thing about him, physically.

Personality wise, Craig found Tweek pretty damn admire-able, which was one of the reasons Craig fell for him in the first place.

Tweek's upbringing was rough, with very little love and support from home, a lot of pressure and anxiety, and yet, he wasn't an aggressive or violent person. He could stand his ground, easily, and would punch a guy in the nose in defence of his friends, which had been proven more than once, but usually he was a mild person with a lot of humour and compassion.

Craig really couldn't phantom how Tweek was still single, but he wasn't gonna question it too much either, because the thought of Tweek dating anyone made his blood boil and an awkward anger spread through his veins.

Just about then, Craig realised Tweek was looking at him with a puzzled expression, and Craig felt a pang of dread as he realised Tweek had probably said something and was waiting for an answer.

“I'm sorry, what?” he said, the raspiness from the smoking earlier thankfully still present.

Tweek blinked a couple of times and smiled.

“And here I was thinking I- argh, that I was the drunk one, but at least I'm still not sitting here sleeping!”

Craig could have slapped himself in the face.

“Uhm, I actually, I weren't drinking?”

_Why did he just phrase that as a question what the fuck was wrong with him?_

Tweek's eyes drifted over to the joint Kenny had dropped in the glass at the vanity.

“Arh, high, then?” he said with a slight stammer in his voice, eyes still sparkling.

“Just a little,” Craig mumbled.

Tweek nodded, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling.

It didn't work. Craig wasn't complaining.

“I never tried that,” Tweek said carefully, dragging his hands through the soft, fuzzy carpet.

“I don't usually drink much either, but a little is good. It makes things a little lighter, and it's, I guess it's nice to feel like everyone else feels? For a night?”

Tweek spoke in a odd way, with little jerks and odd pauses, but Craig didn't mind one bit.

He and Tweek had been friends since childhood, and all of Tweek's quirks and oddities was things that made him into the person Craig had come to love so much.

_Sooo much._

_Fuck._

“I know,” Craig said slowly, trying not to blurt out anything he shouldn't.

“I understand, I think,” he added quickly. “I mean, smoking this lighter stuff like tonight, it just makes everything a bit less overwhelming.”

Tweek got quiet for a second, looking at Craig like he was seeing for him the first time.

“I, uhm, I guess I didn't think you, that you were the type to feel, agh, to feel overwhelmed?” Tweek said carefully.

“I mean,” he added quickly seeing Craigs confused face, “you always seem calm and okay with being where you are.”

Tweek averted his eyes, looking down into the carpeted floor as his hands played with the purple fuzz some more, before he gazed up and his big, green eyes met Craigs again.

“I wish I was more like you.”

It wasn't much more than a whisper, but the world echoed inside Craigs head.

“Like me?” he repeated, like a slow, nasal echo, before he added:

“Why?”

Tweek blinked a few times, taking a second to process the other boys answer, before his face broke out in a big, tipsy smile.

“Why?” he asked, with a small giggle.

“Because you're everything I'm not, of course!” he said, shaking his head a bit, making his hair look like a golden cloud.

Craig huffed.

“Yeah, you're right,” Craig started.

You really are nothing like me. You, you are good with people, you're a ball of positivity and energy, you're vibrant and so alive, you're just so...” Craig drifted off for a second, before he finished:

“Amazing.”

The silence that filled the room would normally have made Craig feel calm and comfortable, but now it made him feel itchy and nervous.

But Tweek just smiled, and then he turned around so his back was to Craig, and laid down on his back, placing his head next to Craig's crossed legs.

For a second Craig just stared down a the blond boy on the purple carpet, and normally this situation would be too weird for him, too unpredictable.

Not tonight, though.

Tonight, Craig carefully un-crossed his legs, before slowly turning around, and lying down on his back, placing his head next to Tweek's.

They stayed like that for a while, just breathing, Craig trying to synch his breath to Tweek's, but found the other boy was breathing to fast, he felt himself getting winded after just a few minutes.

Maybe he shouldn't take up smoking, after all.

“What even is this room?”

Tweek's voice cut through the silence like a butterknife, making Craig smile dopily.

Craig chuckled.

“Token claims it's the one guest room his Mother let his Dad decorate,” he said and grinned.

Tweek laughed, loudly and un-apologetically.

“It looks like, like what I imagine LSD feels like,” he giggled.

“Like The Beatles sounded in the late 60's.”

Craig turned his head toward Tweek and looked at him with wide eyes.

“How do you do that?” he asked, his voice sounding raspy again.

Tweek turned his head towards Craig, and his body somehow followed, so he now was lying on his side.

“Do what?” he asked, his big, green eyes looking electric in the dim lighting.

Craig tried to get his head in the right space to explain, and he was suddenly very grateful he hadn't smoked more than he had.

Being alone with Tweek made him feel high enough as it was.

“You have this way of explaining things,” he started, choosing his words carefully.

“Like, you have the ability to make me understand what I'm thinking and feeling before I do.”

He chuckled, before he went on.

“I'm not sure if it's because you're so good with feelings, or because I'm so bad at it.”

Tweek scrunched his nose up, and Craig had to fight off a smile.

“Agh! You can't be good or bad at feelings, man!”

Tweek's voice was intense, but not loud.

“People just, ah-, like, they feel them differently,” he added, before turning back so he was facing the ceiling again.

“Yeah,” Craig said with a small smile, as he lifted his torso off the floor, leaning on his elbows.

“I guess you're right.”

Tweek looked over at him, and slowly lifted himself up, so he was in the same position as Craig.

“You can go be with your friends if you want to,” Tweek said quietly, taking Craig by surprise.

“You are my friend.”

Craig didn't even have to think before the words left his mouth.

He knew it was the truth.

Tweek bit his lower lip, and pushed himself up into a sitting position again, and Craig realised in a daze that Tweek was wearing two different coloured socks.

One green and one purple.

It was the most Tweek thing he had ever seen.

“I like being with you, Tweek.”

Craig felt like the room was shrinking, like it was just him and Tweek left in the whole world.

It wasn't an unwelcome feeling.

Craig pushed himself off his elbows and sat closer to the blond boy in front of him.

“But, I think maybe you have a point...” he added, weighing his words more than normal.

“Friend isn't the word I would use to describe how I feel about you.”

Craig was unusually pleased with his words, but before he could add on to the smooth exchange, surely helped along by the pleasant haziness from the weed, he was cut off.

He was cut off by Tweek kissing him.

Craig had been wanting this to happen for so long he couldn't even remember when it really started.

But he knew when he realised

They were in the 7th grade, back when they realised their shared interest in the universe, all things unknown, the endless possibilities in a world of uncertainty, that Tweek was more than a friend to him.

When they got older, his friends caught on, and while they loved giving him shit for it in private, he knew none of them would ever say anything to anyone.

Craig hadn't really considered the possibility that these feelings were mutual until tonight.

And now, here he was, sitting on the purple fuzzy carpet in the LSD themed guest room in one of his best friends house, a little high, and with the soft lips of the boy he had loved since he was twelve on his own lips.

And the only think he could think of doing was sitting there, like a dead fish.

After a few seconds of not getting any response, Tweek drew back and averted his eyes, looking defeated.

“Ah-, sorry, I...” he looked tortured, “I must have misunderst-”

But before he could finish the word, Craig had woken from his shock induced dead-fish state, and grabbed Tweek's defined jaw and crashed his lips into the Tweek's again.

Craig could feel Tweek's face go from sad, to shocked, to soft, and finally, finally, they were kissing for real.

Now, Craig wasn't a very experienced dude, but he had made out with a few dudes in various states of drunkenness, but this?

This made him re-evaluate what a make-out session really was.

When Tweek tried to draw back for a breath of air, Craig could only survive giving him a second before he needed to kiss him again.

He grabbed into the fabric of the green button down Tweek was wearing, and pulled him closer, as he himself leaned back a bit, pulling Tweek up into his lap so the slightly smaller boy was now straddling him, and for a second their eyes locked.

Craig felt himself gasping for a breath, caught up in those big, electric green eyes, in the raw chemistry, in the feeling of everything becoming hotter.

Something flashed in Tweek's eyes, something animalistic and intense, something Craig had never seen before, and before he had much time to try to decipher what it meant, they were kissing again.

Tweek's hands carefully wrapped around the nape of Craig's neck, gently tugging at the hair back there, and Craigs hands slowly wandered down Tweek's back, his fingers gently tracing along the blond's spine, making him visibly shiver against Craig, and Craig made a soft noise into their kiss.

Craigs hands finally reached Tweek's ass, and when he did, he knew he wasn't going to let go anytime soon.

Tweek was a pretty skinny guy, but his ass didn't match the rest of him, and Craig was beyond grateful for that.

He took a firm grip on it, and pulled him even closer, and Tweek locked his legs together behind Craig's back as a response, and the motion created a newfound friction between them, and it caught both boys off guard.

Craig let out a quiet groan, and Tweek threw his head back with a sound so beautiful Craig could feel it ripping through his body.

“Tweek...”

The name pressed its way out of Craig's throat, raw and guttural, and Tweek snapped his head down to look at him.

Craig, caught in this vibrant boys gaze for what felt like the millionth time that night, knew they had to get out of there, now, if they didn't want to do this, whatever they were about to do, on a fuzzy, purple LSD carpet.

“I, uhm, we should...”

Craig heard his own voice like it was coming from far away, and he sounded way more intoxicated that he really was.

“Get out of here?”

Tweek finished the sentence for him, and Craig gratefully nodded, not trusting his voice to verbally agree right now.

Tweek, who wasn't one for wasting time, untangled his legs, pushed back a little, got to his feet quickly and elegantly, and offered Craig his hand, all before Craig had even had the time to fully fantom what was happening.

When did this shaking, twitching mess of a boy get so fucking elegant?

Maybe it was the alcohol.

Wasn't alcohol supposed to make you more clumsy, though?

To be fair, Tweek usually didn't react the way Craig anticipated to things in general, so he figured alcohol should be no different.

Craig shook his head lightly to get back to the moment, and gratefully accepted the hand, and let Tweek drag him to his feet, with a surprising amount of ease, Craig noticed with interest.

“My parents are out of town.”

Tweek's words weren't a question, but a statement.

“Oh.. okay?” Craig replied, dumbly, before quickly adding something to not seem totally braindead.

“Mine are home, so... your place then?”

Tweek nodded, a small smile still on his face, his pupils huge, probably from both the couple of wine-coolers in his system, and the excitement of the ongoing situation.

“My place, then.”

The two giddy boys made their way through the party, staying as invisible as they could, which was probably helped along the way a lot by the level of intoxication of the other party-goers, and made it to the front doors without drawing too much attention to themselves.

Only when Tweek had scurried out the doors, and Craig threw one final look into the house, he saw another familiar blond boy meeting his gaze.

Initially he cursed under his breath, but then he realised Kenny wasn't alone, in fact he seemed to be in a rather intimate conversation with a certain Token Black.

Kenny shot Craig a quick wink, and Craig rolled his eyes, but couldn't help a small smile as he followed Tweek into the night.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Craig had been to Tweek's house before, but he had rarely been inside the doors.

Now, here he was, standing in the middle of the most intimate part of the house; Tweek's bedroom.

He wasn't sure what he had expected it to look like, but this sure wasn't it.

When they were kids, he had been here a few times, but everything was different now. Back then, toys and clothes were scattered all around, the room had felt chaotic and wild.

Now, the walls had been painted a deep blue. There were some clutter, some used coffee mugs and a sweater thrown over a chair type of clutter, but that just made it feel... well, like Tweek lived there.

Craig had entered the room alone, Tweek had excused himself with needing to quickly freshen up, Craig really didn't know what to think of that, so he just waled into the room, and stopped right in the middle to take it all in.

When he heard soft footsteps behind him, he felt a rush of anticipation, nervousness and something else, something he couldn't quite put into words.

As he turned around, he didn't even have time to take in how beautiful Tweek looked in the dim lightning, before Tweek had wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, and crashed their lips together once again.

Craig felt himself sigh into the kiss, as he put his hands on Tweek's delicate hips, pulling him closer, and Tweek took the opportunity to guid Craig backwards, towards the unmade bed in the back corner of the room.

When the back of his knees hit the mattress, he let himself thump down on the bedside, and for a second, when he was sitting down, and Tweek was still standing above him, Craig looked up at him, at this beautiful, otherworldly boy standing over him, and all the feelings he had been holding onto so tightly, for so long, just came rushing through his mind, his body, his entire being, and he simply couldn't hold it back anymore.

“You have entire galaxies in your eyes.”

It was cheesy, and it was embarrassing, but it was also honest, and most of all; I was the truth.

Tweek just stared at him for a while, with those big, galaxy filled eyes, just long enough for Craig to start feeling anxious, but them he broke the stillness with a swift movement.

The blond straddled the taller boy gently, plopping down into his lap, and grabbed his jaw with his delicate, piano-playing hands, and kissed him with such intensity Craig thought he was going to pass out.

Tweek didn't waste any time this round, and let his tongue gently press against the lining of Craig's mouth, and Craig willingly opened his mouth, letting the other boys tongue invade his mouth for the second time that night.

Craigs hand wandered back down to Tweek's ass, and he pulled him in closer, needing to feel him more, more, more!

Their tongues wrestled for a while, both boys letting their hands wander, Tweek pushing Craig's chullo of his head so he could run his hair through the thick, dark hair, and gently gave it a tug, resulting in Craig feeling a shock ran through his chest all the way down to his lower abdomen, gathering like a pool of swirling heat, and he knew he needed to rid both himself and Tweek of some layers of clothing before he lost it completely.

Craig pulled back from the kiss, and Tweek let out a whine of protest, but it quickly changed into a pleasured moan as Craig attached his lips to the sensitive skin right below the blonds ear, and his hands shakily started undoing the buttons of Tweek's green button down shirt.

Tweek took the hint and pushed Craigs' zip up hoodie off his shoulders, and Craig quickly discarded it to the floor, before going back to kissing the blonds neck.

When he finally unbuttoned the last button of the shirt, he gently pushed it off Tweek's slim, but still lean frame, and took a long enough break from peppering his neck with kisses that he could fully take in the sight in front of him.

He didn't have too much time to enjoy the sight however, because Tweek's hands were tugging impatiently on the hem of Craig's t-shirt, and Craig mindlessly grabbed the back of the shirt and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the floor next to the growing pile of clothes.

When he regained his focus and look right up at Tweek, he felt like the room got ten degrees hotter right away.

Tweek pupils were blown so big his eyes almost looked black, his eyes heavy lidded with the overwhelming feeling of lust and adoration for the boy underneath him, his mouth slightly open and his breath heavy, his light skin dusted with freckles and flushed with a pink glow.

He was the most beautiful thing Craig had ever seen.

“You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.”

Hearing his own thoughts echoed back to him by Tweek's voice made Craig momentarily disoriented, and he blinked a few times, trying to let his brain catch up.

Tweek just smiled, no longer just softly, there was something else, something impish about it, and it was making Craig's jeans feel very uncomfortable.

As Tweek had been reading his mind, he started fumbling with the button of Craig's jeans, at the same time as the blonde latched his lips onto the joint connecting Craigs neck and shoulder, and the slight nibble of teeth at the sensitive spot made Craig groan loudly and his hips buck up into the palm of Tweek's hand.

Craig thought he felt Tweek smile against his skin, before he let his tongue caress the spot he had just sunken his teeth into, and Craig tilted his head to give him better access as he grabbed Tweek's ass, hard, making the blond let out a slight whine against his skin.

Just then Tweek managed to pop the button of Craig's jeans and slid down the zipper, and Craig suddenly got in a hurry to catch up, going for Tweek's jeans with fumbling hands.

They reached a silent agreement to quickly part to get the annoying layer of jeans off, Tweek got his foot stuck in the leg of his jeans and barley kept from falling right on his face when Craig grabbed his waist, and they both laughed a bit, somehow defusing a bit of the tension, and Craig felt like it was just the reminder he needed that they were both new to this, that they were friends, that it truly was a “no pressure situation”, as Tweek would call it.

Craig took the brief moment as an opportunity to scoot further back in bed, so he was sat with his back against the wall at the head of the bed, still sitting upright as he honestly didn't know what else would be a natural next step.

Tweek didn't seem to mind though, as he climbed back into bed, and once again straddled Craig.

This time, however, they were closer than ever, opening the opportunities a whole lot more than Craig had anticipated.

He used his right hand to firmly cradle Tweek's jaw and pull him towards him for another kiss, as his left hand gently touched the blonds chest, caressing the slightly visible abs of his stomach, and then finding a nipple, already perked up and hard, and as he gently and experimentally toyed with it, Tweek opened his mouth into a beautiful moan that went right to Craig's dick, and Craig took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other boys mouth.

Tweek must have felt the throb of Craig's cock, because his hips started rocking against him, carefully at first, but quickly picked up in both speed and pressure.

Craig broke away from the kiss and leaned his forehead against Tweek's, trying but failing to hold in a breathy “fuck” as his eyes slid shut and his hands once again found Tweek's ass, helping guide the movement of the smaller boys hips.

The rutting wasn't enough for either of them for long though, and Tweek pulled back to look at Craig's face, seemingly asking for some sort of permission.

Craig could only imagine how flustered and red he looked, but he still managed some form of a nod, which was apparently good enough for Tweek, as he once again went for that spot between Craig's shoulder and neck.

Only this time, he didn't stop there.

His delicate hands traveled down Craig's chest, making him shiver, hard, and when they reached the band of Craig's embarrassing Red Racer boxers, he gently toyed with the elastic for a second, moving his mouth from Craig's neck to shoulder, gently biting into the sensitive skin as he properly took a hold of the elastic and pulled the briefs down enough to pull Craig's cock free.

Tweek's tongue were gliding over the place his teeth had just been, and as Craig's head tilted to the other side automatically, Tweek's hand started moving with slow, but firm strokes over his dick, and Craig couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his throat.

Tweek seemed to take it as confirmation that what he was doing was working, because he started speeding up slightly, and he continued kissing along Craig's shoulder, neck, and as he reached his jaw, he rubbed his thumb over the glossy head of Craig's dick, spreading the sticky pre-come, and when he went back to jerking him, the pre made his hand glide along easier, and when he started twisting his hand a little, Craig knew he needed to halt the process a little if it wasn't going to all be over too soon.

He used his hands to gently tug at Tweek's hair, and the blond stopped his movement and looked at him with a questioning look on his face, and Craig couldn't help but give him a quick peck on the lips.

Craig gently grabbed the smaller boys shoulders, motioning for him to slide out of Craig's lap, and as he did, Craig managed to flip over so he way now laying on top of Tweek, and found the fact that they managed that without either getting hit på any elbows or knees, or flopping off the rather small bed, to be a pretty big win.

When he was placed between Tweek's legs he didn't waste any time and started kissing him again, but didn't stay there for too long, as he started to place light kisses down his jaw and neck, and when he reached Tweek's prominent collar bones he realised how freaking hot collar bones could be, and gently nibbled at them, waiting for Tweek's reaction.

Tweek let out a heavy sigh, running his hands through Craig's hair, and when Craig ran his tongue along the slim bones the blonde let out a loud “aagh” that made Craig's stomach flip.

He slowly moved on from collarbones and down to perky nipples, giving them both a little attention, before placing lingering kisses down the gently defined stomach, the boy underneath him practically writhing with anticipation and sensitivity at this point, and when he finally reached the elastic of the dark grey boxer-briefs, he took a second to look up at him.

Tweek's head was thrown back over the pillow, his fists twisting the sheets underneath him, his chest rising and falling quickly, mouth open and yet, his whole body-language told Craig that he was fully comfortable and trusting, even in such a vulnerable situation, and it made his heart swell in his chest.

Craig shifted his attention back to Tweek's boxers, and he slowly grabbed the elastic band and started tugging them off, a moment of insecurity falling over him, but it all rushed away again when he managed to get the underwear off and was faced with Tweek's dick.

It was... well, bigger, than he would have thought based on the rest of him, not quite as long as Craig's, but certainly as thick.

Craig started placing light, teasing kisses along Tweek's hipbones, and as he neared his pelvic he felt a shaky hand gently rake through his hair, and smiled to himself, but not letting it distract him as he neared his goal.

When he finally reached the very hard, very red, dick, he grabbed the base, angling it properly, before taking a deep breath and placing his mouth over it.

He took it in as much as he could, and somewhere a memory of a tip he had come over online entered his mind, and he wrapped his right fist around the same thumb, it was supposed to help against gag reflexes, and when he felt he had reached as far as he could, he closed his mouth around the throbbing cock and slowly moved back up.

The hand is his hair twitched slightly, and grabbed his hair harder, and Craig found that he did not mind in the slightest.

Quite the opposite, actually.

Craig quickly found a rhythm that worked for him as he bobbed on Tweek's cock, his left hand steading it at the shaft, and he experimented a bit with suction, finding a perfect middle ground, and after a few more bobs he placed his big hands on Tweek's shaking hips, figuring he might want to buck them up, and Craig wasn't sure his throat could handle that yet.

The next time he took the dick in his mouth, he pressed his tongue against the back of it as he moved back up, and the noises that came out of Tweek make his head spin.

Craig's thumbs rubbed gently against Tweek's sharp hipbones as he lifted his head and got off the dick with a small “pop”, and he could hear Tweek's breath heaving.

When Craig started making his way back up Tweek's body, the blond quickly leaned over towards his nightstand and pulled out a small bottle off clear liquid, before he leaned back onto the bed, his face flushed even deeper red as he fiddled with the bottle, not quite meeting Craig's eyes.

“Agh, I-, I have this...” he said with a out of breath voice, and finally met Craig's gaze.

The switch finally clicked in Craig's brain.

“Oh!” he exclaimed, and could have slapped himself as soon as he said it.

“I mean,” he quickly added before Tweek got the chance to read to much into it, “I mean I... erm, do you, have you... used it?”

Tweek just stared at him.“I, uhm, I just mean, I haven't, really, you know, done this before and I just...” he trailed off, rubbing his hand across his face, wishing he could just fucking shut up already.

Tweek's face softened a bit, and he pried Craig's hand away from his face and kissed him firmly, trying to get him back to a more relaxed state.

“Yeah, I have,” he said between kisses, after a few more chaste kisses he drew back and averted his eyes and bit his smiling lip.

“I was gonna ask what you wanted to do, but since you haven't done anything like that all, I think I should you know...” he trailed off a bit, looking meaningfully at Craig's throbbing dick for a second.

“You know, be on the receiving end?”

Craig had to take a few deep breath to not lose it then and there, the mere thought of it being a lot for him to take, but hearing Tweek say it out loud nearly sent him right over the edge.

“Yeah,” he managed to choke out, before adding;

“And maybe next time we could try the other way...?”

He drifted off as he realised he had just insinuated there would even be next time.

“Yeah,” was the breathy reply from Tweek, and Craig immediately felt a rush of relief.

Then a new question entered in his mind.

He looked at the little bottle in Tweek's hand.

“Do you...” he started, and cleared his throat.

“Do you want me to do it or...?”

Tweek answered by showing the bottle into Craig's hands and kissing him fiercely.

Craig let himself be pulled down on top of the blond once more, and this time he was lying partly on top of him, and partly next to him, running his hands over the other's silky skin once again, from his chest, to the stomach and hips, stopping to pump his dick a little, before he reached between his legs.

He shakily got the bottle open, and poured some lube out on his finger, he had no idea how much you needed, but figured too much was better than too little, and when he figured it should be good, he drew back from Tweek's face a little, feeling like it was best to really watch his face to see if he was doing okay.

Craig started with his index finger, slowly exploring the other boy's body, and when he reached the pucker of his ass, he gently rubbed it for a second, and Tweek's head immediately fell back and he let out a breathy moan that made Craig bite his lip and his hip neck a little.

When he felt the asshole loosening up a bit, he gently pressed the finger in, and he was honestly a bit surprised by how easy Tweek took it.

Tweek started letting out small moans in time with the gentle trusts of Craig's finger, and Craig started peppering kisses against the blonds defined jaw, and slowly inserted another finger, carefully at first, and adding a bit more pressure and scissoring motions as he Tweek started letting out little intoxicating moans's of “more!”

Just as Craig started sucking on a particularly sensitive part of Tweek's neck, his fingers hit a point inside him that made the blonde arch his back a half yell, half moan out Craig's name, and Craig, startled, stopped what he was doing to look down at him.

Tweek's pupils were blown so much it looked like he was high, and when he met Craig's eyes Craig realised it had been a good half moan, half yell.

“I, agh, I think I'm r-ready.”

Craig hadn't heard that slight stutter in Tweek's voice since they were kids, and it made him feel a little calmer knowing he wasn't the only one feeling a little nervous about this next step.

Craig kissed him slowly as hw withdrew his finger from him, and Tweek placed his hand of the taller boy's chest gently.

“Uh, do you think that I could maybe, agh, maybe I could be on top?”

Craig was dumbfounded for a second.

Had he really been that bad with his fingers, making Tweek not even want his dick anymore?

When Tweek saw the confused look on Craig's face, he quikcly shook his head, making his hair all cloud-like again.

“I agh, I just meant, like, if I could ride you?” he said quickly, not really meeting Craig's eyes.

“I just, I kind of want to, it feels a bit, safe?”

Craig smiled gently, both at his own dumb misunderstanding, and at the beautiful boy next to him.

Craig gently grabbed Tweek's jaw with both his hands, and lifted his head a little making him meet his eyes.

“Please,” he said with a peck to Tweek's lips, “please, do that, yes.”

They kissed hastily for a few seconds, as Craig got back to his previous position, sitting with his back against the wall behind the head of the bed, and Tweek was once again straddling him.

Tweek grabbed both of their dicks, as much as he could, and gently jerked them together for a second, both of them panting into the kiss, before Tweek drew back and swiftly leaned to the side to pick the bottle of lube back up.

He squeezed a good amount into his palm, and started dragging his hand over Craig's dick, spreading the cool liquid with each stroke.

When he deemed it covered enough, he looked back up at Craig who was looking at him with a flushed face, heavy eyelids and eyes full of lust and adoration, and a tingle of want and love trickled down Tweek's spine as he shivered.

Tweek got on his knees to lift his butt high enough, and Craig helpfully grabbed his own dick at the shaft, steadying it the best he could.

When his dick touch Tweek's ass, Craig had to fight to keep his eyes open, and bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood.

He could see Tweek trying to take steadying breaths, and Craig placed the hand that wasn't holding his dick on Tweek's hip for support, just needing to touch him as much as possible.

When he felt the head of his dick against Tweek's asshole, he was surprised at how easy it pressed past that first ring of muscle, and let out a small groan, not able to hold it in anymore.

Tweek's face scrunched up a little, and Craig was about to ask if he wanted to stop, but then Tweek sank himself down further, his head tilting forwards and his mouth falling open in a little whimper that ended as a moan, and suddenly Craig was all the way in, and Tweek was once again sitting in his lap.

The tight heat around his dick made Craig dizzy with pleasure and overwhelming sensations, and he really had to work with himself to not buck his hip upwards.

He gently moved his hand to Tweek's face, and Tweek leaned his forehead against his, both of them just breathing for a while.

“I'm-, agh, it's not, not hurting the way I thought it would.”

Tweek's voice was breathy and staggering, but he looked Craig right in the eyes, and there was nothing that made Craig think he was lying.

“You sure?”

Craig's own voice was strained, but he needed to know Tweek really was okay before they moved on.

Tweek nodded.

“Ye-es,” he breathed as he adjusted a bit.

“I'm gonna move a little, o-okay?” Tweek asked, and Craig could do nothing but close his eyes and nod.

Tweek grabbed onto Craig's shoulders, and Craig put his hands on Tweek's hips, and Tweek slowly started moving, just a little, but the friction was enough to make them both moan loudly.

Craig let his head fall into the crook of Tweek's neck, gently kissing him on top of a already forming hickey.

Tweek started moving his hips in slight circles and Craig groaned.

“I'm not gonna hold on long, Tweek.”

He felt Tweek's hips shudder as he said it, and Tweek's thumbs rubbed little circles on Craig's shoulders.

“Heh,” he gasped out as Craig gently guided his hips a bit faster.

“What makes you, ah, makes you think I can?”

Craig only managed a grunt back, because Tweek had grabbed his shoulders firmer, and started properly moving himself up and down on Craig's cock.

Tweek threw his head back, making Craig draw back from his neck and look up at him, soft, breathy moans making their way out of the blond's curved neck, and Craig felt his mouth fall open and eyes close as he neared his climax.

Just as Craig was about to warn Tweek that he was gonna cum, Tweek slammed down on Craig's dick, and as he did Craig felt him tighten around him and saw his back arch as a loud, gorgeous moan escaped his mouth.

Craig shut his eyes so tightly he saw stars as he felt the heat in the pit of his stomach release, and the sensations took over his body as his hands squeezed Tweek's hips as he finally came inside him, Craig thrusting tightly into the smaller boy as he rode out his orgasm, hearing Tweek's soft moans like they were coming from far away.

When Craig was finally spent, his arms and legs felt like jelly, and he barley managed to catch Tweek as the smaller boy collapsed against his chest, barley registering the feeling of Tweek's own cum between them.

They both sat still for a while, catching their breaths, and as Craig slowly felt some of his energy returning to him, ha started running his hands over Tweek's back, feeling the light trembles going through him every now and then.

After a few minutes of that, Tweek drew back slowly, and Craig grinned lightly as he realised his blond bangs were sticking to his forehead with sweat, almost covering his eyes. He gently brushed it out of his eyes, and couldn't hold back a small laugh a the cornsilk hair stood right up like an anime character's hair.

Tweek scrunched up his nose trying to look offended, but ended up grinning himself, and Craig kissed his nose.

Tweek gently put his hands at Craig's shoulders again and slowly lifted himself of Craig's dick, both of them hissing gently as their sensitive skin rubbed against each other, and when he was off him, Tweek fell down on his back onto the bed and closed his eyes with a dreamy smile.

Craig ran his hand through the blond's hair with a soft smile, and slowly got up from the bed, heading for the bathroom he knew was located right next to Tweek's room to get towel to cleaned them both up.

When that was done, Tweek just threw the dirty towel into a pile of laundry in his corner, mumbling something about dealing with it tomorrow, and Craig didn't have the energy to protest at that point.

Tweek sat up to grab the covers and Craig felt a small pit in his stomach as his eyes landed on the smaller boys hips.

“Shit, Tweek, your hips...”

Tweek raised his eyebrows at Craig, looked down at his slightly bruised hips and smiled a little.

“Yeah, your shoulders aren't really much better, so I guess we're even,” he said and pulled the covers over both of them and kissed Craig gently on the mouth.

Craig placed his hand on Tweek's face and ran his thumb gently over his jaw.

“I guess we are,” he smiled, and they kissed one more time, before crawling under the covers and falling asleep faster than both of them would have thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh hahah, yeah, that happened. I guess my Creek isn't the most standard, but I hope y'all still liked it! 
> 
> As I said at the beginning, this is my first creek fic, and the first smut I've done in a long time, so all feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> For more South Park and Creek content, check out my Tumblr, sparkles-and-trash.tumblr.com or my Twitter @Trash_doll for more info about my WIP’s and writing!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
